A new person
by MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea
Summary: Emiko Omori decided to join the Babysitter's club. She wants to get along with children. How can she get along with children if she has a gloomy appearence?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is Mochi. This is my second fanstory. I hope you enjoy it. I am using my OC as the main character. Lastly I apologise for my bad use of English grammar. Again, ENJOY!**

** - MochiNeko**

* * *

** CHAPTER 1 : BABYSITTERS CLUB**

Hello everyone! My name is Emiko Omori.I am a girl as you can see. I am a new student at the Morinomiya academy. I am currently looking for a club. It is special for me this year because this is the only year I get to enter a club! Last year, I had to take care of my little sister.

While I was admiring the academy, I heard a loud voice.

" USA TAN WAKE UP!"

Why would there be a little girl screaming in this academy?

" I must be imaganing things" I said to myself.

" Ryu tan! Usa tan won't wake up!"

" Huh? Not again," I said to myself again.

" I'm awake,I'm awake"

" Alright, I am definitely not imaganing things" I convinced myelf.

" Hm. Still got 10 minutes left before the school bell rings. Might aswell check what is going on."

While I was looking for the sound of the little girl. I heard a baby crying.

" WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! "

" Alright, alright. Stop crying okay?" Said a lazy voiced man.

The sound I heard was from a window near me. I went to the window and looked at it. I wasn't crazy! There was a baby inside the room. I was so confused.

I asked a few students there if there was a room for little kids and babies. They said that the 'room' was actually a club. The club was called the ' Babysitters club'.

" That is wierd"

" Why would they make such a club?"

Then I thought of my little sister. I smiled.

" What a good school this is. Maybe I should join that club. "

**KRIIIINNGGG**

" Ah, class is starting. I guess I'll just ask the president of the club if I could join. That would be nice."

* * *

" I should go buy something to eat."

" Ah! I forgot I was supposed to ask the president of the Babysitters Club if i could join!"

" I wonder where is the Babysitters Club?" I asked myself.

While I was figuring out where the club was, A pair of twin walked past me. I looked at them as if they were aliens.

" Why the hell are those twins walking on the hallway in this school?! "

" Wait. They are childrens right? They must be walking to the Babysitters club. If I follow them I could find my way to the Babysitters club!"

So, I began to 'follow' the twins. It was so weird. It feels as if I am stalking them.I began to notice that they have been walking around in cirlces.

I started to think logically.

" Why the hell did I think that they would know their way back to the club?!"

" They are like 3 years old for god's sake!"

" They are completely lost. I mean they are both crying right now!"

" Wait a second. I think I know where the club is. Oh yeah! I did ask one of the teacher where the club is."

I gave myself a facepalm. I looked at the 3 year olds. I should help them.

" Wait no. I have a scary face! But I still have to help them. "

I ran to the twins. It seemed as if they were gonna cry louder. I stopped halfway.

" Wait, I got an idea."

I grabbed a piece of paper and drew a smiley face on it." Now they won't be scared of me!"

Again I went to them and asked them to follow me. They smiled and nodded happily. This was the best feeling I had ever feel. Watching them smile because of me made me super happy.

We arrived at the club in just about 5 minutes. I took off the paper from my face. Guess what happened. Yup, they cried as loud as they could.

**_Ah, how worse can this day get?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : MEET THE KIDS**

* * *

**Review of Chapter 1**

"Why would there be a babysitting club?"

I remembered my little sister and smiled.

" What a good school this is."

I took the paper of my face. Guess what happened?. Yup, they cried as loud as they could.

_**Ah, how worse can this day get?**_

* * *

" I am definitely in big trouble," I said to myself as I watched the twins crying.

Then two guys came out from the club. One of the guy's face looked embarressed.

" Ryu Tan... Her faceee..." Said one of the twin while crying.

" Shush. It is rude to say that, Takuma,"

" You know, I know my face is really scary. Now that you have said it. I am starting to feel bad for having this face," I said quietly.

" I am really sorry for giving you so much trouble" said a girl looking guy.

" Actually I am the one giving you trouble. Sorry." I said while bowing.

" You know. I think it is not the right time to do this now." I said.

" I think that needs to be taken care of first." I said to them while pointing at the crying twins.

" Oh yeah sorry." Said the guy.

_Why the hell are you saying sorry when you haven't done anything_ bad? I thought to myself.

* * *

After that, we calmed the twins down and sat down.

" Is this the Babysitters club?" I asked.

The person nodded.

" Are you new here?" Asked the person.

" Yes. My name is Emiko Omori."

" Welcome to this academy Omori san."

" Thank you. What is your name?"

" Oh, my name is Kashima Ryuuichi,"

Then a little boy went to Ryuuichi and sat on his lap.

" And this is my little brother, Kashima Kotarou," He said while smiling.

" I have been wondering who is the president for this club?"

"Him" Ryuu kun said while pointing at a lazy man laying down on his side.

I was shocked,suprised and disgusted. If you tried imaganing my face, I bet my face will look horrible.

" Him? Really? Are you joking?"

" No. Eventhough Usaida looks like a lazy person but he really likes taking care the children in this club,"

I was really suprised with his reaction. Somehow he looked really serious when he said that. I guess I gotta trust his words.

" Oh yeah. Can I enter this club? I need to take care of my little sister."

" Sure!" Ryuu kun said happily.

"Thank you!"

" I'll come here again after school. Seeya!"

I was so happy. I couldn't wait! Come to think of it. I think Ryuu kun is in the same class as me. He is! Why didn't I ask him that time? That would make less trouble for me! Ah whatever. At least I am in.

* * *

After school

" Hello? I am coming in!"

"That is weird. Nobody is here."

I heard children's voices outside. I looked at the window.

" There they are!"

I ran outside. They greeted me when I came outside. Most of the children were frightened of me.

" Hello Osomi san! Over here!" Called Ryuu kun while waving at me.

I stand next to Ryuu kun. He gave me an apron. I wore it.

" Every one! This girl here is a new member in this club!" Said Ryuu kun to the children.

" Osomi san, please introduce yourself."

" My name is Emiko Osomi. Nice to meet you. Eventhough I have a scary face, I am very nice! So do not worry," I said while smiling.

Somehow the children were able to greet normally. Then, Ryuu kun's little brother clipped a pin on my hair.

" Ah, Thank you. " I said while smiling.

The children suddenly stopped crying and smiled at me brightfully.

After that, Ryuu kun introduced every one to me. I think the one who was really excited to see me was Kirin chan.

* * *

After the club, the parents came to pick up the children. I realised that some of the parents were teachers at this academy.

" Ryuu kun, is this club actually just for taking care after the teachers' children?"

" Yup!" Said Ryuu kun cheerfully.

I remembered still having the pin on. I gave it back to Ryuu kun.

" Ryuu kun! Thank you for this pin!"

" It is okay. You can keep it."

" Really? Thank you!"

Then I looked at Kotarou chan.

" Thank you for putting this on for me."

Kotarou chan blushed and nodded. I just smiled happily.

" Ah! I need to pick up Ai chan!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : AI CHAN**

" Ah, when is oneechan going to come," sighed Ai.

" Ai! I'm here," called a voice.

" Huh? Oneechan?" Said Ai.

Ai ran towards her sister.

" Really oneechan! why did It took you so long to get here?"

" Hehe. That's a secret!" grinned Emiko.

" Can we go to the supermarket first? " asked Emiko.

" Sure."

* * *

At the supermarket.

" Come on, tell me what was the secret."

" Okay. But I think you will not like it." said Emiko.

" It is okay. I am cool with anything." Said the curious Ai.

" Well, I joined the Babysitters club since there is nobody to take care of you during the morning. I hope you are okay with that."

" Sure. As long as there are no noisy and naughty kids."

" Ah. Y- yeah..." said Emiko.

* * *

The next day.

" This is the academy, Ai." Said emiko.

Ai was speechless the moment she saw the Morinomiya academy.

" Come follow me to the club," said Emiko.

The moment they walked in the club, the voice of crying babies was heard by Emiko and her little sister.

_I'm so screwed._ Thought Emiko.

" Well it's not that bad" said Emiko.

Ai stood there motionless as she watched the children running around like monkeys.

" Onee chan! You said!" said the angry Ai.

" I know! I lied. I'm sorry but I had no choice." Emiko apologised.

" Ah! Omori san!" Said Ryuu kun.

" Hello Ryuu kun. This is my sister, Ai."

" Hello." Ai greeted.

Ryuu kun waved at her.

" You look exactly like you sister, Ai chan." Ryuu kun said at Ai.

" But our personalities are different," said Ai.

" Ai, Ryuu kun and I will be here until the bell rings." Whispered Ai.

" Thanks," Ai whispered back.

* * *

**KRIING**

" Ah, the bell rang." said Emiko.

" Ryuu kun, let's go to class,"

" Ah, okay. Ai chan, see you later. Kotarou, be nice okay,"

" Oneechan come here for a bit," Ai chan requested her sister.

" What is it?"

" Oneechan, when were you so friendly with boys?" Ai gave a creepy grin.

Emiko's face went red with embarrasment.

" Oh you,"

When they left, all the children surrounded Ai and asked her to read a book given by them.

" What? I am not going to read that to you! Read it by yourself!" Ai shouted rudely and turned her back to them.

When she turned her back to them, the sound of crying wasn't clear but she knew that they were really trying to hold back their tears. They didn't want to trouble her. Ai didn't care.

" Come on, don't trouble her. Leave her alone," said the daycare person.

" okay,"

Ai peeked at the children . They ran happily to the person.

" Whatever, they are still spoiled brats. They never learn." Ai trying to not feel pity towards the children.

* * *

**At the daycare**

At that time all of the children were sleeping soundly except Ai.

" I'm bored," said Ai as she watched the sleeping baby thinking about how fun it would be playing with children her age.

She then laid eyes on the sleeping man beside a small baby girl.

_Heh? I thought the daycare people cannot sleepy. This is just not fair. He is suppose to play with me._ Ai thinking selfishly.

" Hey gramps, wake up!" Screamed Ai at the top of her lungs at Usaida's ear. Usaida still didn't wake up.

Ai tried everything but nothing worked. At last, she gave up.

" Fine! Do whatever you want! What do I care!" She screamed.

She went outside and start playing at the playground near the school.

" I don't care. I am fine alone!" She shouted again. She wanted to be noticed.

Suddenly tears rolled down her cheeks when she was playing on the slide. She wipped her tears and went to sit on a bench.

She remembered what she did earlier.

" The children, they must hate me now." Ai feeling guilty while more tears rolled down her cheeks.

" I'm sorry, I was being...a...jerk..to you guys... I was just...lonely...and stupid... I didn't know what to do..." she said as she put her hands on her face so she would not be seen crying.

When she was crying she saw shadows of little children on the ground.

" Huh?" she said while looking at the children with her face still puffy and red. Her eyes were still watery.

The children were smiling brightfully at her. Ai feeling confused asked Usaida

" Old gramps, you heard?"

" No. Kotarou was the one that informed me. I told them everything."

" Oh, what a brilliant child. Thank you." She thanked Kotarou and hugged him. Tears start to fall down her cheeks as she hugged him.

" Oh come on! Don't cry! If you cry, they will cry."

" I'm not crying. I'm just really happy and grateful," Ai explained.

Usaida suprised with Ai's reply suddenly smiled.

She looked at the children and smiled brightfully at them as a sign of happiness.

" Let me hug you guys too!" She said cheerfully.

The children jumped on Ai and hugged her. Ai actually really admire the children. But doesn't know how to express it.

* * *

**KRIINNGGG**

" Ah, I hope Ai is doing alright with the children," Emiko said feeling worried about Ai.

" Why? I thought Ai loves kids." Ryuu kun replied to Emiko's words.

" Well, it's just that she is very strict when it comes to little children. Wait didn't I tell you that she can't handle little children."

" No, actually you didn't,"

" ahhh! I am so sorry! I am such a forgetful person," Emiko apologised while face palming her face."

" It's okay. Anyways, let's go check on the kids."

" Oh, yeah. I also need to send Ai to school. Let us go!"

When they arrived, Emiko was very suprised to see that Ai was playing with the other children. The bright smile on Ai's face was very rare to see. But Emiko was very happy that her little sister finally open up to little children.

" Oneechan hello!" Ai greeted her big sister. The other kids also followed Ai.

She ran towards Emiko and her big sister a big hug.

" Let us go now!"

" Oh wait! I have to say goodbye to Ryuu kun and the children. Oh yeah, also to the old gramps." She said while laughing.

" Bye bye everyone!" She said out loud big heartedly.

Everyone waved back. Ai went to Kotarou and patted his head. Kotarou blushed. She went to Usaida and said

" You are not too bad for an old gramps. I like you. "

" Oh, and thanks for earlier'" she said quietly.

She went to Ryuu kun and bowed at him. Emiko said thanks to all of them and then bowed at Ryuu kun. Both of them left the daycare and went to Ai's school.

* * *

" I wonder why you are so friendly with them today." Emiko said curiously.

" Everyone changes oneechan," Ai answered her big sister.

" Everyone changes for a reason," Emiko said as she wanted to know more about her little sister's strange behaviour.

" Well that my big sister, is a secret," Ai replied.

" Oh come on! I told you my secret the last time!" Emiko said out loud feeling that this was unfair.

" Hehehehe, you will never know!" Emiko laughed.

They continued their conversation as they walk on the path to Ai's school.


End file.
